


Bound Before Birth

by Scaranpannoir



Series: Bound Before Birth [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Has a Twin, James Lives, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Lily Lives, M/M, Some Light bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-01-23 15:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 15,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scaranpannoir/pseuds/Scaranpannoir
Summary: Harry knew he wasn't supposed to be here, that he should be somewhere else. His magic tugs him towards somewhere, but he didn't know to where, much less how.----Sequel to The Black Owl.





	1. Promise Bracelet

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy another part to the series. Yay. There's a considerably huge time-skip here, from Tom's time to Voldie's & Harry's time, so get ready! And another thing, I think I'm catching a cold, or a fever, since my temperature's higher than normal, but I don't have a thermometer so...
> 
> Anyways, here's the sequel to The Black Owl, enjoy!

_"Harry's mother..."_

Lily looked around, but she couldn't see much of anything.

_"A fine mother you shall be..."_

Her hands rested onto her swollen stomach, where her daughter was resting. "Thank you...?"

_"You shall not understand... No one shall."_

Now she was really confused.

_"But in time, you will..."_

She felt a caress brush over her cheek, stroking her hair in the process.

_"Maybe only you will, maybe others shall too?"_

There was a light chuckle, and Lily felt herself relax a little.

_"I gift him to you, a break to this long-lasting curse..."_

Warmth spread over her whole body, and she opened her eyes that she didn't realize she'd closed.

_"He shall be a guardian, a fine one at that. He shall be kind, with a heart that could forgive the unforgivable. He shall be graceful, because with grace shall he be protected. He shall be loyal, and you shall teach him how to find those he should give his loyalty to."_

"Wh--who...?" she asked. The only words she could utter, out of the many questions racing through her head.  _Who's talking? Who's 'he'?_

_"You shall know one day, everything shall be unveiled, just as Destiny would have it... And I as well. Be well, Lily Potter."_

When her green eyes opened, it was to pain in her abdomen.

"James! James! JAMES!" she pushed her husband out of their bed. James immediately woke up and asked her if she was okay. "I'm going into labour!"

"Oh fuck," he muttered before he left to call their Healer.

* * *

James looked at their daughter in wonder, her red hair just like her mother's, her nose too. But her cheekbones, her jaws, they were from him. She was  _perfect._

"Rose Lilian Potter, what do you think Lils?" James said excitedly, his eyes shone in pride. Lily laid in bed, her breaths laboured.

"Perf--AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

James' eyes immediately became worried--why was she still in labour?

"There's another child!" Healer Meggie said in surprise. "Come on, push!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

A few minutes passed, and it was just a few seconds just shy of midnight, another cry was heard. "Congratulations, Lord Potter, you have both a daughter and son," the Healer said in awe. "It's quite rare that a witch would give birth to multiple babies without the aid of a creature inheritance like the Prewitts and Lestranges. This truly is a miracle..."

James looked at his newly born son, tufts of black hair sticking up even though he'd just been washed off of blood, nose and lips just like Lily's and high cheekbones just like his. His jaws was like his late grandfather's, and James immediately knew that he'd be such a heartbreaker in the future. "Harry..." Lily rasped out, fighting exhaustion. "Harry... James Potter."

James smiled at her, and she smiled back before she closed her eyes to rest. "Rose Lilian Potter, and Harry James Potter," he whispered into the twins' ears.

* * *

There was only one crib, one room prepared, all filled with girly toys, dresses, dolls, and many more. There wasn't much for Harry, and his room's preparation was rushed since no one knew that there'd be another child. So his room was filled with only the barest essentials--a crib, a wardrobe filled with plain clothes, a few toys, and so on.

Rose was very demanding, wanting attention at every hour from both parents, to play with them and generally keeping Harry isolated, and Lily was frustrated by her actions. Even as a baby, she'd not give Harry her time of day. Harry on the other hand, would be very quiet, looking contemplative. He'd look towards some place far away and reach out, babbling away. Sometimes he'd cry for no reason at all--no amount of attention could calm him down--but then suddenly quiet down, his eyes searching the whole room.

Rose seemed to hate it that he'd get more attention like that, so she'd cry for her parents.

When the prophecy was uttered--by Trelawney, the fraud--they were forced to hide under Fidelius. By then, Rose was openly bullying Harry, throwing balls at him and screaming at him for no reason, hitting him when she could and telling him to not touch her when he reached out to her. It broke Lily's heart that Rose would dislike Harry so much, but Harry himself seemed to not mind her behaviour.

The most surprising thing was when at three months old, Harry did his first accidental magic. His sister was screaming because she threw her toy onto the tabletop, a place where the two couldn't reach. Just as Lily reached up to take it, said toy flew to Harry's hands, and he gave her the toy, petting her head gently like Lily would do. She just sniffled in return, and clutched her toy close, slapping his hand away when she got irritated by his petting.

Lily kissed his forehead as a reward for being so kind to his sister, and also a congratulations to him for performing his first accidental magic. She knew that her baby was destined for something big, something great, but she was content that, just for now, she'd have her little babies.

* * *

When Voldemort arrived at the small house that housed his supposed enemy, he was slightly surprised that Severus and Pettigrew were set on babysitting duty. Severus bowed to him gracefully with a, "My Lord," and Pettigrew immediately bowed to kiss the hem of his robes. He waved them off and sneered at the pathetic man.

"Where is the child?" he demanded.

Severus' eyes widened in alarm, and Pettigrew hurriedly told him, "In the living room, my Lord."

Before any of them could do anything, Rose had run out of said living room, screaming at the top of her lungs, "No touch! No touch!"

Harry toddled after her. "Don' hurt 'er!" he babbled after her. "She jus' a baby!"

"She snake! Paddy said snake evil!" Rose said proudly, and all three adults could see that in her hands, she clutched a small hatchling, hissing confusedly and seemingly crying. Harry's big, green eyes immediately fell on the Dark Lord, and he rushed over to him.

"Snake baby 'urt! Help 'er pwease?" he asked, gripping on his robes. Voldemort just stared at him, dumbfounded. Why the heck would he ask  _him_ for help? Voldemort looked from the pleading child's eyes, and then to the other child who looked nervous, her hands clutching at the hatchling.

"Harry," Severus started, but one look from the Dark Lord shut him up.

"Of course," Voldemort said, flicking his hand to summon the confused hatchling.

"No! No, no, no, no, no!" Rose wailed.

"Shut the girl up," Voldemort ordered his two servants. Both Severus and Pettigrew immediately tried to shush her, giving her other toys to play with which shut her up quite effectively. "What is your name, little one?"

He didn't know why he asked that, and why he was curious, but there was something about the male child that just pulled at his heartstrings. Familiar green eyes flashed through his eyes, and for a second, he'd seen his Harry in the boy. His beautiful owl dead, because he was  _his._

"'Awwy," the little boy said as he gently reached up to the hatchling.

"Harry..." Voldemort said quietly, his eyes looking over the boy's form, from his fluffy jet-black hair, wide, innocent green eyes, his small form--they reminded him to his dead owl. "Harry..."

"'Awwy!" he said happily. "Wha's youw name, mister?"

For a second, he'd entertained the thought of actually telling him that his name was Lord Voldemort, but it didn't seem appropriate. He gave him a genuine smile and settled for, "Tom Riddle."

"Dom!" Harry babbled. "Dom, Dom, Dom!"

"Not Dom, but Tom," Voldemort corrected.

"Tha's wha I say, Dom!" the child huffed.

"Alright, alright," Voldemort conceded. He then looked at the hatchling and smirked. "How about I give you a gift, Harry?"

"Pwesent?" Harry asked hopefully. He remembered that Rose would want more presents than him, so he'd love any gifts given to him. Presents were lovely. Besides, he liked Tom. He wanted to be with him all the time.

"Yes, a present," Tom nodded. "This is a very important present, so you have to keep it to yourself all the time..."

"Awight," Harry nodded seriously.

From within his robes, he took out a bracelet that felt...  _magical._ Harry's hand reached up to touch it, trailing it along the edges as the feather-like texture amazed him. Tom asked the hatchling something, and with said hatchling's consent, he merged said bracelet with the snake. The previously black, feather-like bracelet turned into a mix of black, green and silver, with the snake biting its' own tail. The hatchling's back gained a crude feather-like pattern, but it was protected by scales.

Tom then added a few charms onto it, and Harry watched in awe as the bracelet began to shine and became smooth. The scales and feather now more of a pattern on the smooth surface rather than become the surface itself. The snake hissed contentedly when it was placed onto the warm child's wrist.

"This is a promise bracelet, Harry," Voldemort said quietly.

"Pwomise?"

"Yes, a promise," he smiled again. "And promises must be kept, don't you know?"

"'Awwy knows! Mommy tells 'Awwy to keep pwomises and nebew bweak dem!" he babbled happily.

"Exactly," Voldemort said. "This promise bracelet, when we meet again, I'll know that you're then one I've chosen."

"Fo' what?" Harry tilted his head.

"That is a secret," he winked. "I shall tell you when we meet again."

"Okay!" Harry cheered. "But you pwomise, awight! Pwomises keep, nebew bweak!"

"Promises are kept, never to be broken," Voldemort agreed. "Now, I must take my leave," he kissed Harry's hand, and nodded towards his two servants. "Severus," he said.

"Yes, my Lord?" the potions master asked, his shoulders tense.

"Teach him well," he said simply, and walked away. Severus' eyes landed onto the child who was waving 'bye-bye' to the Dark Lord and caught the silver glint of the snake-feather bracelet. His eyes widened in realization and disbelief.

A promise bracelet--but a promise to what, Severus wondered, even as he replied with an affirmative to the command. He won't be failing the Dark Lord, not when he didn't know the reason behind his actions. The Dark Lord may be accused to be insane by the Ministry, but he was just doing what he needed to do to change the Wizarding World for the better, that much he knew.

But to give a promise bracelet to a child who does  _not_ even know what a bracelet even is, except for a possible teething ring that is, he couldn't find a plausible explanation for.

_Unless...._

Understanding entered Severus' eyes, and while he was slightly repulsed by his Lord's choices, he also respected him for it. It wasn't set in stone yet, but even though he wasn't a clairvoyant, he could deduce a few theories. Only time will tell, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, I've been awake for the whole day and I still can't sleep, so...
> 
> \---- To be continued --
> 
> 11/4/2017: I added a few things since I wanted to make the next chapter work, it's mainly on how Harry got his promise bracelet made, tho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added a few things in the last chapter so you might want to check that out. Also, I made Voldie sound like such a creep lol :P
> 
> Also, a note, I won't be updating for a while since midterms are coming up and since the quizzes challenged my intelligence I got a bit angry. Which means I'll be reading up on some things so *plakk
> 
> Anyways, nothing really happens here so... :P

Tom Riddle...

It'd been so long since he'd referred himself as the Riddle heir, he'd always called himself Lord Voldemort, Slytherin heir. He didn't know how it happened, but he felt like he'd finally found his long-dead owl in the body of a child.

Same intelligent green eyes, same fluffy black hair, with only a slight difference--he's a wizard, a magically strong one at that.

 _"Harry,"_ he hissed in Parseltongue, and the painting of a majestic snake hissed its' welcome, opening his secret space. He stepped inside and closed the hidden door. He cast a weak lumos, watching as the light reflect on various mirror particles that he'd spread in the room, strategically so that any light cast into the room, no matter where and how weak, will be amplified so much so that it lit up the whole room.

Muggles, while weak and somewhat idiotic, had quite the amazing theories that actually work, called physics.

The small room held his very first trunk, his first Hogwarts robes, books, gifts, and many more items, all maintained by the room's stasis charm. In the middle of the room, placed on a dais, the only thing he'd come here for--boxes of owl treats, with said treats thrown away since it'd long since gone bad, the box yellowing despite the stasis charm cast in the whole room, especially on the dais.

An owl cage stood in the middle of the dais, old owl feathers laid on the bottom. It was the only thing left of his owl-Harry since his brutal murder, and he cherished it.

He closed his eyes and imagined himself showing Harry, the small boy, the room, telling him of how he got this and that, imagining how it'd go. But instead of the small boy, the toddler Harry, the one he saw was a young man, with his unruly hair tied back, which bared his lovely neck, looking at him with compassion in his bright green eyes, a soft smile on his absolutely kissable lips.

He'd be such a heartbreaker in the future, and he was glad that he'd given little Harry the promise bracelet. It'd been made out of one of owl-Harry's feathers, which he'd long since imbued in protective magic, and a few drops of his blood. He'd wanted to keep the promise bracelet for himself as a symbol that he and his beloved late owl will always be together no matter if death had parted them.

But now that he was back, he'd promised himself that this time--this time he'd keep him by his side forever, Dumbledore be damned.

And he'd do anything to make it happen.

* * *

"Read this," Uncle Severus said, giving him a funny book.

"What's it?" Harry asked as he inspected the funny book.  _Latin Basics Volume I._ He read it out loud and looked to Uncle Severus in askance.

"I realize that you're... starting your education younger than most, but I want to have you educated in more than your tutors' complementary primary schooling."

Harry didn't understand much of what Uncle Severus meant, but nodded anyways. "So, Hawwy's gunna read dis, den Hawwy learn?" Uncle Severus nodded. "'Mkay," Harry nodded and opened the funny book to page one. Harry didn't know what all the funny-looking words are, so Harry asked, "Uncle Sev'rus, what's this say?"

Uncle Severus just looked at 3-year-old Harry and ushered Harry to a sofa. Harry sat on his lap and they read the book together. Harry liked it. Harry liked spending time with Harry's godfather. It means that little Rose will spend time with Uncle Sirius who is loud and loud and loud. Harry liked Uncle Sirius, but he liked Uncle Remmy and Uncle Severus more. They're more quiet like mommy.

And so, Harry would continue learning basic latin, arithmancy, history, occlumency, legilimency, and many more interesting things with Uncle Severus. By the time he was 6, Severus had let him do the potions practicals, and start on defense and offence magic training. It was fun, and by the time he knew it, his world had consisted of Mommy, Uncle Severus, and Uncle Remmy, since Daddy doesn't like Uncle Severus much.

But what Harry liked most was the bracelet that adorned his wrist. It stayed beautiful, and he couldn't wait to see Tom Riddle again. Uncle Severus told him that Tom Riddle will only see him when he's older. He wanted to show him that he kept his promise on keeping the bracelet on him at all times, even when he's sleeping, even when he's taking a bath, and maybe it was just his imagination, but every year he noticed that the bracelet would shine just a little bit more.

Uncle Severus had told him that the bracelet was a promise bracelet, and Harry wondered if Tom Riddle loved him a lot. They'd only met once, as far he knew, and he wondered if that's enough for him to promise an eternity with him.

But for now, he'd focus on the Cheering draught Uncle Severus told him to make, and he was happy to say that he'd diced and ground the few ingredients perfectly. Just as the first bubble appeared in the potion in the cauldron, he added a few ingredients and stirred it slowly in a figure eight. He saw Uncle Severus hovering somewhere to his left in his peripheral vision and his heart soared when Uncle Severus nodded approvingly.

Years of learning under his tutelage had taught him that approval from Uncle Severus was rare indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know, and I did say that nothing really happens here. Next chapter will be first year, though, so yeah. I didn't mention anything about meeting Dumbledore because Severus always took him whenever the Headmaster came, so...
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	3. A New Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated this that much... ;) My bad. Anyways, have some more fun with this chapter! Enjoy~

Lily watched as her children got onto the Hogwarts Express, tears brimming in her eyes. "Oh, James, it feels like it's only yesterday that they'd just learned how to talk," she sniffled, leaning into her husband's warmth.

"I know, Lils, I know..." he murmured into her ear, his hand resting on her hip rather possessively. He hated seeing her cry, but what say does he have when he himself felt like he wanted to cry also?

"I hope they get along at school, I'd hate to see them become enemies of each other," she said quietly.

"I wonder what House they'll be sorted into? I hope they'll go to Gryffindor! Like us!" James said hopefully. "I just hope that Sni--Snape doesn't rub off on Harry and made him a slimy Slytherin," he sneered.

"James!" Lily admonished. "I don't care which House they'll get sorted into--they're our children for Merlin's sake! Don't give me that Slytherins are bad and Gryffindors are good spiel! I swear if you say that kind of thing  _one more time,_ or even  _hint_ about it, I'll make you sleep on the couch for a year!"

"Sorry, Lily," James said, perfectly cowed.

"You should be," she huffed, before hugging him. "Come on, let's get back. Or else I won't have time to make anything for lunch..."

James just chuckled and led her towards the Apparition point, taking the two home with a sharp crack.

* * *

Back then, Lily didn't know of what to think about, other than  _'Thank God my children are safe!'_

The night Voldemort visited their family, the children specifically, she'd been frightened out of her wits. Severus had told her that Voldemort did indeed come, thanks to that rat Pettigrew--she'd never liked the man, too weak, too sinister, she'd been skeptical when he offered to babysit her children, which was why she'd also offered Severus to help. James, of course didn't like that, but Sirius and Remus both had things to do that night, so Severus it was.

When she'd arrived, she couldn't help the sharp exhale of relief, hugging her sleeping children close to her chest. She'd checked them all over, and had discovered a bracelet on Harry's wrist, the only proof that Voldemort had invaded her house at all. "Why would he give him a bracelet?" she'd asked Severus, and he'd only sipped his tea in response.

"It is not the bracelet that's important," he said eventually when she kept quiet. "It's the promise kept behind it."

She asked Harry what they promised, and he'd only told her that he promised to keep it safe and on him at all times. It was very suspicious, but she'd caught the awe and longing in her child's eyes every time he so much as looked at the object. Her mind flashed back to when he was a baby, looking out into the distance and crying for no reason before calming for no reason also.

It seems like there's a connection between the bracelet and Harry's bout of emotions, and she'd long since wanted to find out about it. Severus had taken it upon himself to teach Harry about everything; manners, speech, languages, academics, arts, and basically everything he knew about everything. She knew where he'd gotten said knowledge from, after all he's one of Voldemort's pupils.

She didn't resent him for it, of course, because knowledge is still knowledge no matter where or whom you got it from, but the only people who'd come under Voldemort's personal tutelage was Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black herself, and she's... well, not in the right mind. It had her worried, but compared to Rose, who'd spent her time socializing and joking with the other children she'd met, Harry had better scores on all of his complementary studies, and had earned the respect of almost every creature and humans he'd met, including the usually hostile Goblins.

That's not all, he also had the patience of a  _saint_ compared to his sister, and some more. And he also had this calming thing about him that made even Rose seek for his comfort on bad nights. He'd generally get a lot of respect and true friends, compared to his sister who'd get more friends and was far more fun generally, but he seemed to ignore many things in favor of his studies.

She shook her head, and her mind once more wandered towards the bracelet, the small snake that seemed to watch everyone in the vicinity, the small snake that Harry seems to love.

* * *

Harry quickly found an empty compartment, and claimed it for himself. Rose had found one filled with her friends a while back, and she'd practically shooed him away, saying that he's not needed so he should leave her sights. Sure, she sounded rude, but he didn't mind. More like, he was used to it already. He knew that she had some sort of vendetta against him, though he didn't know why.

Mom said that it'd always been like that since the beginning, even when they were babies, she was like that.

The compartment door opened, jerking him out of his thoughts, and on the doorway was Lord Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy.

"Potter," he sneered.

"Malfoy," he replied with a nod.

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead," Harry tilted his head to the side in allowance.

"Why are you here alone?" the blonde boy asked, sitting regally on the opposite seat.

"Ah, Rose and I... might have got ourselves separated."

"The usual, huh?" he snorted. "I swear, I don't know what's wrong with you two, but she seems like she doesn't like me a lot," he sneered.

"It's probably due to the propaganda our Dad had drilled into her, and also Uncle Siri's too," Harry gave him a small smile. "She's convinced that she'll go to Gryffindor."

"As if there's any other choice--you're the Potters after all. No Potter had gotten into a House other than Gryffindor."

"That may be so, but we shall see how it goes," he smiled again before cracking open an advanced Charms book meant for those in the beginning of their masteries. Eyeing the cover, Draco snorted, though he was impressed inside. Even  _he_ wasn't that advanced.

After a few hours of peace, the compartment door opened again, this time revealing a bushy-haired girl the two didn't recognize.

"Have you seen a toad around? It's Neville's," she said rather demandingly. Draco opened his mouth, about to say something degrading and sneering, perhaps, but Harry's voice came out first.

"I apologize, but we haven't seen any toads around," he said curtly, in a manner not unlike Severus'. "Although if you'd like, we can help."

"What?!" Draco spluttered. "Malfoys do  _not_ do any wo--"

"Oh, thank you so much for the offer!" the girl cut him off, her smile looking far better than her bossy and demanding expression. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way!"

"Harry Potter, a pleasure to make your acquaintance," he nodded.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said primly.

"Now, does the toad have a name?" Harry asked her. She nodded.

"Trevor, I think was the name..."

"Alright then," Harry closed his eyes, " _Accio Trevor._ "

A toad immediately zoomed into the compartment, along with surprised yells and a few squeals from other people in other compartments.

"How--You're not supposed to be able to do any summoning spells yet! It's against the rules!" the girl said, shocked.

"Ah, but we still haven't entered Hogwarts yet, technically, so we can't be charged for underage magic yet," he winked adorably, which made her and Draco's heart flutter just a little bit.

"Honestly, Potter, if you'd for once stop doing that..." Draco mumbled with a red face.

"Oh, sorry," he smiled apologetically. Personally, he himself didn't understand why they'd insist that he stop doing that. It was a habit he got from Sirius, one that he said would help him 'become the heartbreaker he's bound to become'. He didn't want to break hearts, but the gesture stuck to him like glue, and now it's a nasty habit that made people stop talking and put him into the spotlight, which he hated to be honest.

"Um, anyways, thank you for helping us find the frog," Granger said a little bit nervously, looking at Harry through her lashes in a way that made her eyes look bigger.

"You're welcome," Harry smiled. "I hope I see you more often at Hogwarts."

"Y-yeah, me too," she murmured shyly. "Um... so, I'll get going now, bye!"

And then she's off. Draco looked at him, amused, as he went back to reading the book.

"She's gonna be a real handful, you know, being a mud-- muggleborn and all," Draco said.

Harry noticed the slip, but let it slide since he'd corrected himself afterwards. "Why would that be?" he asked.

"Since you're absolutely adorable," he said truthfully, to which Harry just grinned.

"Oh you flatter me, but I won't take you up on that lie."

Draco looked at the adorable boy in front of him and thought,  _'How does he not notice that he's very adorable?'_

Fluffy black hair that reached his shoulders, every wayward curl framing his face, with huge, innocent green eyes that would sometimes gleam mischievously, plump pink lips that would sometimes pout when he's thinking hard, and even the way he walks would attract attention--and he'd just be walking!

The rest of the train ride would go on like that, with Draco watching, observing, committing every detail of Harry Potter into his memory, while the other boy kept on reading.

* * *

"Granger, Hermione!" Professor McGonagall called. The bushy-haired girl jumped before determinedly walking up towards the tattered hat which was the Sorting Hat.

"RAVENCLAW!" it shouted, and everyone on the raven's table clapped. Harry felt a hand on his, and looked from the corner of his eye. Rose, his twin, was pale and shaking slightly, but on her face was a determined expression. He squeezed his hand reassuringly, and she turned to him with a slightly surprised and relieved look. Harry smiled at her and rubbed his thumb onto that place that'd instantly calm her on her palm.

She gave him a nasty glare for that, but he could see that she was more relieved than anything, really.

"Potter, Harry!" Rose jumped at the mention of their family name, and looked at him worriedly.

He smiled at her reassuringly and stepped forward.

_"Potter twins? Ah, Harry, I see, She'd told me about you... Now, let's see, you have courage and bravery, although it is hidden somewhere deep inside you, reserved for only those you truly care about... You also thirst for knowledge, and you also thrive to prove yourself to those you deem to love... Loyal to a fault too--did you notice that the snake grows along your growth? It's still growing longer, don't you realize?_

_"Ah, loyal to a fault too, keep that promise until you meet him again, Harry... This is a difficult decision indeed--Gryffindor would not suit you as they'd push you to your downfall... But Ravenclaws wouldn't help you develop as you'd need... Slytherin or Hufflepuff, then? Well, since your counterpart's Slytherin--"_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

With a smile towards his twin, he made his way to the Badger's table, not noticing the utter silence that reigned over the Great Hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, Harry's oblivious here too, I guess... /v\ Oh, and here's a bit of news; my birthday's coming up, so I'm gonna pile up chapters until that date. You'll have to guess when it is though--it's in December. :) Happy birthday to me--I'm finally turning 18! Yay~
> 
> And yeah, Harry's a Hufflepuff /v\ don't sue me, I don't own him, Tom does!
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	4. A Hufflepuff Potter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to me! I'm 18 finally :3 Thank you for all your comments and Kudos! They're literally filling up my inbox, but I don't mind~ I'm just happy that you're enjoying this story as much as I.
> 
> Okay. So some of you are a bit confused about Rose, so here's my explanation to her: I have none. O...o I mean, she dislikes Harry since he gets all the attention that she thinks she deserves, and maybe the fact that James and Lily didn't really furnish his room as much as they did Rose's gave her the impression that he was not expected, like, at all. But on the other hand, when she needs comfort, Harry will always give it to her no matter what, even if she doesn't want it. So I myself am confused! XD If anyone can understand her, then great for you! Rose is basically the representation of my egoistical self, when I'm feeling egoistic.
> 
> Anyways, on to the next chapter! :3

Whispers rose up once Harry had arrived at his House's table. Everyone stared at him in disbelief-- _a Potter in Hufflepuff?!_ Everyone was... shocked, to say the least. Well, everyone except some muggleborn and muggle-raised first years. Harry looked around at the astonished faces of his peers and teachers and shrugged.

"Is it such a big deal that I'm Sorted in Hufflepuff?" he asked loudly. "I mean, even though I'm a Potter, I'm also just an 11-year-old child, you know? Just like everyone else."

Surprised whispers changed into agreeing ones, and he looked at a nervous Neville's face, who was also in Hufflepuff and his playmate back when they were younger. The chubby boy grinned back at him and they continued on to watch the sorting proceed. Rose Potter, as she'd expected, was Sorted into Gryffindor, her smile smug and shy all at once, if that were possible.

Eventually, the last child, Blaise Zabini, was Sorted into Slytherin, and then the food came, and they all ate happily. Harry did his usual potions-neutralising spell on all the food in the Great Hall just so that nothing dangerous accidentally landed onto his plate. It was a spell Uncle Sev taught him when he was 5 and got dosed by poison meant to kill all Potters, though the perpetrator has not been caught yet, and he had to go through intensive healing before he was in the safe zone.

None of the other Potters got poisoned since he'd been too hungry to wait for the others and immediately dove into the food (much to Lily's exasperation). Rose was just about to follow her brother when he suddenly coughed violently and started to shake, his whole body spasming and his mouth frothing. Lily had panicked and James immediately sent a Patronus to St. Mungos.

They were lucky to have had help as soon as they did, or else Harry would've lost his life. Of course that kind of trauma gave him mental scarring, and Severus had taught him how to neutralize all sorts of poisons and potions which are harmful to the body--and amazing feat for one to master it as young as he did, because it took a lot of magical powers and concentration to get it right. Now it was just second nature to him, and secure in his thoughts of a safe meal, he began to eat.

Fellow Hufflepuffs began to introduce themselves and Harry found himself feeling at ease with the rather easygoing atmosphere the whole Table was giving. Once the Feast was concluded, with Dumbledore giving his annual warnings (Don't go into the Forbidden Forest, items list in front of Filch's officer door, etc.) they were dismissed to have a nice rest in their dormitories.

Tired, he slept peacefully with his hand clutching at his Promise Bracelet, wondering when he'll see Tom again.

* * *

"Lucius," said a very familiar voice from behind said man. The Malfoy Lord turned around so quickly, it was a surprise that he didn't break his neck.

"M-my Lord!" he exclaimed in surprise, immediately standing up and bowing to the Dark Lord. Voldemort just waved away his bowing and looked coolly into the bluish grey eyes. "When did you come back, My Lord?"

No one had seen Voldemort for the last 10 years, since he'd declared that he should go on a trip around the world, to better understand magic and everything about it. He'd even contacted Lady Magick and asker Her about many things he didn't understand--although her only response was a gentle caress of wind on his cheek. He'd wanted to know, whether or not Harry Potter was the reincarnation of his late owl, Harry.

He went to places where many believed in reincarnations, and he'd even got Buddhist scripts as reference material. Though he wasn't a religious person, considering how he'd gotten 'exorcisms' when he was child due to his magic, the way the scripts had explained reincarnation was fascinating. His Harry must've atoned enough for him to be reincarnated as a human again, if he were to believe said scripts.

He'd even gone to Russia to ask the Great Grey, the being which lurked in many snowy mountains, who was wise and gentle, but if you weren't careful, it'd attack most viciously. The Great Grey had only told him to let things happen, as everything will be for his best.

10 years passed before he knew it--he'd spent 10 years to look deeper into reincarnations and why it happened, and also studying once more all sorts of magic that just weren't taught in England. But now, now he was back, and he'd come back for the sole purpose of seeing Harry once again. He may not be his Harry yet, but he soon will be. The Promise Bracelet will make sure of it.

"That does not matter," Voldemort said in a dismissive manner. "I need you to throw a welcome back party for me, Lucius, and I want certain people to attend."

"It shall be done, my Lord," the Malfoy Lord bowed in respect, and Voldemort just nodded in acknowledgement. He then turned to leave the Manor-there were a few things that need to be done. And one of them was to give Harry his journal Horcrux. He smiled, a soft expression that made him look younger and kinder than he actually was. His journal may be a Horcrux, but he'll make it so that everything Harry wrote will go to him.

It would be killing two birds with one stone--he'll get to communicate with Harry, and Harry will certainly keep his journal safe from Dumbledore's grubby hands. He didn't know where this confidence came from, but he was sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry! I fell asleep while writing this, and doing my assignments, and while listening to some music XD I do too many stuff at once, I know. Anyways, what do you think about this chapter? I kinda feel like it's somehow... not smooth, but it may just be my exhaustion talking...
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	5. Schemes And Parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the party already?! *gasp* Lucius sure works real fast... Or it's actually just me, pushing him to the brink of exhaustion to host the party right after Tom issued it, I don't know :P Anyways, I've been hooked on Stardew Valley XD It's so toxic--as in, the game's so addicting that I'd even sacrifice sleep just to play it (nearly sacrificed my class until I realized I'd reached my absence limit D:) It's like Harvest Moon, but also more Rune Factory--and it's not too stereotypical... Umm... I mean, whichever NPC you choose, you'll be able to marry him/her (I'm aiming for Sebastian :Q He's so cute XD)
> 
> Anyways, enough of my rants, and let's get this overdue chapter started! :D

Classes were fun, yet boring at the same time. To learn alongside his peers made Harry feel as if he were just a normal kid, not the 'Potter Heir' or one of the 'Twin-Who-Lived' or anything like that, but just as Harry. It was great to be able to run around the castle and have fun, laugh with the others and get into trouble like the others. Not just that, ever since his 'speech' at the Sorting, everyone from other Houses had come to him and talked to him about how impressed they were, and some of them even extended their hands in friendship.

Harry just smiled brightly and accepted it. Though when some of them would talk bad about muggleborns, he'd glare at them and scold them about their usage of words, and would also threaten them with a, "If you won't get along nicely with my friends, then don't even talk to me." When the muggleborns and muggle-raised began to look smug about his defense, he'd also turned the blade to them, and the problem would be nipped right in the bud.

After 3 months, though, he was happy to find most of his friends getting along with each other.

He walked in the mostly empty corridor, humming to himself, happy with having so many friends, when he heard shouting in an unused classroom.

"Yule is the epitome of satanic rituals, and it's a very Dark holiday too!" a muggleborn sixth year said when he entered the classroom.

"Well, Christmas says all kinds of magic is satanic, and we're magical! It's not a satanic ritual!" a pureblood seventh year sneered.

"Which is why we should return to God and pray to Him for guidance so that we won't be dragged into Hell!" the sixth year argued back, until she saw Harry in the doorway. "Oh, hello, Potter."

"Potter," said the seventh year curtly, his face blank.

'A Gryffindor sixth year and a Slytherin seventh year? What are they doing here?' he thought as he replied with a small 'Hello'. "What are you arguing about?" he asked curiously.

The two older years looked at each other--interesting...--and then looked back at him.

"We were talking about how we should celebrate Christmas instead of Yule, but Black here," she gave him a glare, "said that we should celebrate Yule instead."

"And I am sticking to my decision, Smith," he sneered.

"Yule and Christmas are both holidays that we should celebrate," Harry said confusedly, and the two looked at him with shock.

"Are you nuts?!"

"Have you lost your mind?!"

The two said at the same time, and Harry offered them a shy smile.

"Umm, well, in my opinion at least," he mumbled, but when the two didn't say anything, he decided to elaborate. "Well, Christmas is a holiday where you thank... Um... Jesus, I think? For everything you have in your life, right? Christians would pray to God for His continual protection over them, and that's about what I understand. Yule on the other hand," he pushed on when the Smith girl looked as if she was about to say something, "is also a holiday, where you thank Mother Magic, or Lady Magic, for giving us witches and wizards, Her gift of magic."

The two looked at him, surprise on their faces.

"It's basically two holidays where you thank each other's equivalent of God, so why are you two arguing about which one should be celebrated?"

Silence reigned for a few moments, until the Smith girl coughed to clear her throat awkwardly. "He does have a point..." she mumbled, embarrassed.

"A sound reasoning, Potter," the Slytherin looked at him thoughtfully. "No wonder Uncle Severus speaks highly of you... Forgive my belated introductions, I'm Regulus Black."

"I'm Susannah Smith, not in any way related to Zacharias Smith, if you're wondering," the Gryffindor girl smiled at him.

"Harry Potter," he nodded at them. "So, are you guys going to argue more about the subject, or...?"

The two looked at each other again, and it seemed as if a conversation had gone through between them, as the two nodded.

"We have reached an understanding, it seems," Black said with a nod.

"I think I need to look more into Yule stuff first before making my decision," Smith smiled at him.

"I'm glad that you won't be fighting about this anymore," Harry beamed at them, and their hearts melted at the sight of it. "Now come on, let's go to dinner!"

The two followed him as he happily led them to the Great Hall, their minds working with the new information he'd given them. The relationship between muggleborns and muggle-raised and purebloods and half-bloods have improved some more, as the Slytherin King and Gryffindor's biggest gossip girl spread the news about this new revelation, and in time, understanding would reign, and the younger generations would be more tolerant towards each other.

But that would be in the future. For now, Harry didn't know what wheel he'd set to work, and how far it'll go for the betterment of the Wizarding World, to the Headmaster's frustration.

* * *

"Hey, Harry," Draco called, and he slowed his steps just a little bit to let the blonde catch up to him. Neville looked at them curiously, but decided to stay with him while the others proceeded on to the Great Hall for lunch. "Longbottom," he nodded to the other boy.

"Malfoy," Neville smiled at him.

"What is it, Draco?" Harry asked, genuinely curious. He'd never seen Draco this... ruffled before. It was a little bit funny, since his hair was a mess, and that was saying something.

"I got this letter from my father," he said, showing both the Longbottom heir and Potter heir said letter. "You're invited to my family's annual Yule party."

"Cool, my grandmother usually attends, though my mother and father doesn't like going to parties like that," Neville said sadly. He'd wanted to spend Yule with Harry and Hermione, if she finally got out of the library, that is.

"You can always attend as my friend," Draco told him simply, and Neville looked at him, wide-eyed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'd be bored if I were to attend alone, and Parkinson and Greengrass isn't that much of a... good company, if you ask me. Though you'll find Blaise and Theo pretty cool," Draco shrugged.

"I'll ask my parents first, but I'll hold on to your offer," Neville smiled at him. Draco nodded, and Harry looked at the letter with a thoughtful expression.

"I'll ask my mom," he said finally. "Though I admit, I'm not that much of a dancer."

The sheepish face Harry made stopped Draco's heart for a moment, and Neville chuckled at his friend's cute expression.

"Don't worry! I can teach you how to dance!" Neville said shyly and yet confidently.

"You?" Draco snorted. "You have two left feet!"

"When I'm feeling nervous, which is what Professor Snape makes me feel on a daily basis," the other deadpanned. Draco just hummed at his admittance, and nodded.

"Fair enough."

"Oh! So we're all going?" Harry asked brightly.

"It would seem so," Draco shrugged.

"Great! Draco, I trust that you'll help us with finding the right dress robes," Harry said seriously, which made Draco splutter. In his mind, flashes of the kinds of robes and designs that would fit Harry snugly and how he'd look in them, and for a fleeting moment, he and Harry in the changing room, helping the green-eyes boy undress from a particularly elaborate dress robe...

He blushed at the thought, but quickly put up a blank mask as he agreed to it. Harry hugged him in thanks, and Neville noticed his slightly constipated expression and grinned. This was definitely going to be fun.

* * *

Dumbledore cursed inwardly when he saw so many students, all from different Houses, mingle and chatting amiably together. Even the slimy Slytherins! He hid a scowl behind his smile, twinkling eyes twinkled even more to hide it and make him appear to look very happy.

Very happy indeed...

Severus nearly snorted into his coffee, his onyx eyes glittering with mirth. Oh, it was very fun to watch the Headmaster begin to unravel. He'd never had thought that having Harry Potter come to Hogwarts bring such a huge impact on the student body, and so thoroughly at that. And what's more is that he doesn't even notice, which was why the Headmaster was even more furious and frustrated.

It was a sight to behold, and he loved every second of it.

* * *

Tom Riddle, AKA Voldemort, stood in front of the mirror in his bedroom, turning this way and that before deeming himself looking perfect. He had on dark burgundy dress robes that was so dark that it would be mistaken as a black colour, and it was trimmed with silver and green, his House colours, while bringing out his red, red eyes even more, a trait only descendants of Slytherin would have.

Though to be honest, it'd look like dark brown to anyone else who wouldn't look too close into his eyes.

His hair was styled perfectly, and his smile charming. And he was perfect.

He'd get all the attention, both women and men's, but he was doing this all for one boy.

Sweeping out of his room, his robes billowed dramatically as he walked, making him look regal and dangerous, yet charming at the same time. Under his robes, under a shirking charm, was his journal Horcrux.

When he stepped into the grand Ballroom the Malfoys always used for big parties such as this, every head turned to him, and whispers arose at the sight of a handsome man, walking into the Ball alone, his smile charming. He could practically heard all the girls swoon when he stopped by Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, kissing the latter hand in greeting.

"Thank you for inviting me to this magnificent party, Lord Malfoy," he said formally, loud enough for many to hear his words, yet soft enough for them to think that they're eavesdropping.

"And I, you, Lord Slytherin, for coming to the Ball," the Malfoy Lord nodded in greeting, and many gasped at the name he'd uttered.

_The Slytherin Lord?!_

The  _Slytherin Lord?!_

_How is this possible?_

_Oh, but he's very charming...._

And more whispers came along those lines. Both the Malfoy Lord and the Dark Lord smirked at their reactions though it was disguised as a smile while in conversation.

Harry noticed when the party guests seemed to have stopped whatever they're doing and looking at the entrance, but he was too short to see who'd just came. Draco excused himself, though, and he looked at Neville for guidance. The other boy shrugged, not knowing what'd just happened. The Zabini heir just smirked at the two and proceeded to take them away from the Ballroom.

Neville complied, but Harry sneaked away, just as they were nearing the door. He was curious about who just came in, and hoped that it wasn't anyone special.

When his eyes landed on him, though, his breath was caught.

There, smiling, and chatting, was the one and only Tom Riddle.

Suddenly feeling inadequate, he tried to slip away, join Blaise and Neville and Theo to wherever they were going, but those dark red eyes found his, and they pinned him there. He wanted--no, needed to move, but he just couldn't. His heart beat faster, and it got difficult to breathe. It felt as if he was choking on air itself. Oh, but he was so handsome, far more better-looking than in his memories.

And those dark red eyes looked at him with assessment, and he prayed that he passed the trial.

A smile bloomed on his lips when the Dark Lord excused himself and made his way over to him, and he didn't notice the people around him anymore. Here was Tom, and he felt as if a hole in his heart had been filled--a hole he'd never noticed before.

"Tom," he breathed.

"Good evening, Harry," the older man smiled, placing a kiss on the back of his hand. "How have you been?"

Time seemed to still, as everyone watched their interaction, curious about the Potter heir and the Slytherin Lord's relationship.

"I've been great!" he beamed. "I made many friends and everyone's getting along! And also, my classes are boring," he pouted at the last part, making Tom smile.

"I know what you mean," he chuckled. He then guided Harry to another, less crowded section of the Ballroom, as Harry started talking quite animatedly to him about his school life, and whatever happened after his visit.

"And I've also been keeping my promise too! Look!" he showed him the bracelet, and Tom picked him up and hugged him.

"Great job, I knew I could count on you," he praised him, and Harry preened at it.

"I missed you," he said with a sigh, hugging the Dark Lord. He didn't notice the softening of Tom's eyes, and he also didn't notice the horrified look the Malfoy Lord sported due to his actions.

"Me too," the older man said, and Harry felt as if there was another meaning to his words, but he couldn't put a word to it. It was still nice, though.

"You didn't even try to contact me," Harry pouted, and Tom chuckled at him.

"Ah, yes, my apologies. I've been... busy."

"With what?" Harry asked innocently.

"Exploring the world... and exploring magic," Tom said mysteriously, and Harry giggled at him.

"Teach me sometime," he said softly, looking into Tom's eyes.

"I will," Tom nodded. "And I also want to give you this," he gave him a journal. "Just write in this journal, and everything you write will be sent to me immediately."

Harry flipped the blank journal open, and smiled at Tom.

"I'll write to you lots!" he happily declared, and Tom just ruffled his hair.

"And I'll write back," he promised.

Afterwards, Blaise found him, and they, along with Draco, explored the Malfoy Manor while the adults were busy with their own things to do. All in all, it was a brilliant night for him, and his smile didn't leave him for days afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa, so long D: I drank coffee at midnight, and now I'm regretting it. XD For those who wants to read this, here's Regulus Black's story, since I won't be putting it in this story at all:
> 
> Regulus Black was born in 1974, the pride and joy of one Walburga Black, who had nearly went crazy due to Sirius' muggle-loving (or tolerating) antics, and had wanted another child. She never thought she'd have another, until Regulus came along. Due to her complications in pregnancy, she died six years after he was born, and didn't trust Sirius to take care of his little brother and 'contaminate' him with bad blood.
> 
> So young Regulus' care went to the Malfoy's, as Andromeda was also a muggle-loving fool (her words, not mine), and Bellatrix was too unstable to care for any child. Narcissa had just given birth to Draco, though, so young Regulus was somewhat neglected. Severus, as Lucius' friend, had come and saw him closed off, and realized that something was wrong. After confronting the child, he'd finally told him about his deceased mother and father (who died not long after his birth), and how both Malfoy parents weren't giving him the attention he needed. Which was why Severus took him under his wing while letting him stay at the Malfoy's due to Walburga's demands.
> 
> He'd been taught to be the perfect pureblood, and while Severus tried, really tried, to get him to at least tolerate muggleborns and halfbloods, and muggle-raised, he never did succeed. When Harry came along, Regulus was too busy preparing for Hogwarts, so they didn't meet much.
> 
> At first, Regulus was angry that Severus had another child to look after, that he didn't have his ultimate attention anymore, but he changed his mind when he personally met Harry. In time, he'll learn how to love Harry, like a brother, but for now, let's leave him to think about Harry's words and actions.
> 
> \-----
> 
> That was long. Like, super long. D: I apologise for no little Rose here, she's not really a key character in this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yes, Draco has a little crush over Harry. :P I'm so mean XD Anyways, it's 3 AM now so I think I'll go sleep... well, 'sleep'.
> 
> (In other words, lay in bed and read fanfics :D)
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	6. Becoming Somebody

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the other day, I had a meeting with my club's division members, and I was suddenly struck by this idea for a game.
> 
> "So you need to go to your prayer place (I don't want to specify which prayer place (could be the Mosque, the Church, etc.) because I want everyone from anywhere to be able to play this game since I'm aiming towards a children-educational sort of game) and on the way there, you meet a lot of distractions. Objective: make your way to the prayer place without getting swayed by distractions!"
> 
> So yeah. I don't exactly intend to make this game, but if anyone's interested then please tell me. Audience target is... all ages, though preferably children, as I usually see children, more often than not, not wanting to visit the prayer place. Also, I think I thought about this because I was... worried. Not sure about what, though, a weird sense of worry just settled in my heart and I hoped that something like this game would help alleviate it?
> 
> Not sure. BUT now it's time for a new chapter! It's been a while, so I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed wiriting this!

Lily and James looked at their son oddly. He'd just come back from Malfoy Manor, and had a huge grin on his face, and a black book in his arms. Seeing his happiness, Lily smiled at him gently and asked him about his experience at the Yule Ball.

"It was a  _blast!"_ Harry answered with a giggle. "Me and Draco and Blaise explored the maze and got lost a few times, then we played with the fairies. Then we danced a bit and then Cissy told us that it was bedtime already," he ended his monologue with a pout. "But, but, Mommy, listen! I met Tom again and he gave me a magic journal, where if I write in here, the same writing will appear at his, and it's a great way of communicating because he likes to travel the whole world and explore... explore magic..."

Lily watched her son as his eyes gained a distant look and his lips curved into a dreamy smile, and he looked lost in thought.

"Mommy, can you believe it? Exploring  _magic..._ " he sighed.

Lily didn't know what to make of this development. On one hand, she loved it that Harry was showing his feelings so openly--showing that he's so obviously in  _love_ with this Tom, whoever he was. On the other hand, she was worried as her little baby was  _in love with an older man,_ a man who's older by  _years,_ if the words 'exploring magic' and 'travelling the whole world' would indicate. He'd be an adult, capturing her little boy's heart.

She just hoped that said adult man wouldn't break his heart.

She just hoped that this wasn't just a fleeting crush her little boy--who was maturing far too quickly for her tastes--had, because if he falls out of love, she knew he'd feel like something's missing. She did have that feeling when she had a crush on James before her falling out with Severus, and when James bullied her best friend, she'd fallen out of love from him. But she did feel like something was missing, and until her fallout with Severus--something she'd completely forgiven him about--she finally found that she was and had always been in love with James, even if he was such a big bully.

Apparently, that feeling was also a hereditary thing, as her mother had oft times told her about her meeting her father, and that feeling was one she understood quite well.

Most importantly, though, she just wished that this development was all for the better.

And if Harry wishes to be with this Tom in the future, she'd support him wholeheartedly.

* * *

James, on the other hand, was somewhat repulsed.

His son, his  _only son,_ in love with a man? A male?! Someone connected to the Malfoy's couldn't  _possibly be_ someone good. He knew of their reputation, Abraxas Malfoy and his father, had been huge supporters of the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Not only that, but Lucius Malfoy was rumoured to be supporting a new, up-and-coming Dark Lord that Dumbledore was opposing with all his might.

What was it with Malfoy's and Dark Lords anyway?

What makes things worse is the fact that  _Harry_ is a 100% neutral person. He befriends  _anyone and everyone,_ and James didn't oppose this of him. The more friends the merrier, no? But that also meant that he was friends with  _Slytherins._ Slimy Slytherins that are just as Dark and as evil as most of them are.

Granted, Sirius had come from a Dark family, a family full of Slytherins, but Sirius was a Gryffindor, a Light wizard to be sure.

It gave him a hard time, opposing Lily and Harry from letting him go to the Malfoy's residence, a place just as Dark as the whole family was, for sure. But Lily was fierce, if not stubborn, and Harry gave him the puppy eyes and the pout, a look that made it hard for him to refuse him anything. With the two powerful forces--known as his wife, Lily, and his adorable son, Harry--coming together against him, he stood no chance of winning.

At least his little girl didn't go and opted to stay at the Potter Manor, playing with her Light and Gryffindor friends.

Though, he did wonder how Neville Longbottom, an obviously Light and supposedly all-Gryffindor family, would end up as a Hufflepuff. But both Alice and Frank had been overjoyed that by entering that House, their son was opening up, coming out of his shell just a little bit more, so he wasn't about to complain and destroy a parents' joy. He knew how  _that_ would've felt like had someone complained to  _him_ about Rose getting into Gryffindor.

He definitely did rant and rove about Harry getting into the Puff's House. Until Lily had pointed out to him that his late mother Dorea was a Slytherin and that his late father Charlus was a Ravenclaw. That actually quite effectively shut him up.

But back to Harry, he couldn't wait until he could meet with this...  _Tom,_ whom had apparently enchanted his little boy. He won't stand for  _one second_ that Harry would fall in love with a Dark Wizard! He wouldn't exactly mind it if it were with a Light wizard, more of his own age, as they're more prone to having mutual fleeting crushes for each other, and could also be swayed to swing the _right_ way. But an older Dark wizard?

Nothing good would come out of it.

Lily was obviously already supporting their son's love, but he wouldn't. He'd grill said wizard if he had a say about it--and he'd do worse if he hurt his little Harry! They'd better mark his words, as no one,  _no one,_ messes with a Potter's heart and gets away with it.

* * *

That night, Harry immediately opened the black book Tom had given him, a quill in hand, poised to start writing.

_Tom?_

Harry waited with bated breath as the words sunk into the book, disappearing for a moment, and a reply came.

_Hello, Harry._

The cursive writing was so painfully familiar, and he felt an ache somewhere in his heart. He didn't make note of it, as he didn't understand  _why_ his heart would ache like that, and he didn't understand  _why_ the handwriting was so familiar. Maybe he'd seen it somewhere before?

_Tom! Listen! I told Mommy and Daddy about meeting you in the Yule Ball, and it was really funny!_

He couldn't wait to tell Tom all about it!

_Oh? How is it 'funny'?_

Harry giggled. He could imagine Tom's expression when he wrote it. He wasn't sure why, but in his mind, Tom was just a little bit younger than the one he saw the other night. Maybe it was the lack of... lack of what? He shook his head. No point in dwelling about that  _now,_ when he was conversing with Tom.

_Yeah, so my Mom gave me a huge smile and hug, which was nice, but Dad seemed like he was just a little bit constipated. It truly was funny, Tom!_

He could practically hear Tom chuckling at his words, and just how bizarre was  _that?_

_That it is, indeed._

Harry's smile could brighten the whole world up--it lit up at Tom's agreement. With excitement coursing through his veins, he scribbled his quill some more. It was interesting how many things he could talk to Tom about, no matter how mundane it was, and he loved it a lot. Before he realized it, it was already 9 PM, and he yawned tiredly.

Bidding his farewells and goodnights, and receiving a 'sweet dreams' from Tom, which made his tummy do flip flops, he climbed into his bed with a smile on his face. He wondered when he'd see Tom again, before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Tom put his quill down, the smile on his face would've been just plain odd to see on his face. It was soft, a gentle smile that he didn't know he reserved for his Harry. Not just his owl, Harry, but this little child that had quickly wormed his way into his heart without even trying. It was heartwarming, the fact that a child like him could ignite within him such an unknown feeling.

A feeling that he'd never felt before, even when he had his beloved owl.

A feeling of want, of desire--a feeling of gentle warmth, and  _love._

He wondered how such a small child could ignite such things within his cold heart, but he felt that he'd always had felt like this, even when he met said child as a toddler. He grumbled, he  _was not_ a pedophile, he will  _not_ be branded as such. He just couldn't help the feelings that surfaced whenever he saw his Harry, reincarnated.

He put his Diary away, as he'd used his Horcrux to bridge the two books together so that it'd function as a corresponding-journal, something that had started out as an experiment that became very useful to him as he could contact Harry by writing in it. And also useful as, apparently if one were to be destroyed, the Horcrux will immediately transfer to the other journal.

He just hoped that that wouldn't happen.

His face morphed into one of seriousness, a stern expression that he'd used whenever he was around his Death Eaters, and pulled out a stack of paperwork. He really needed to finish it. Really.

An hour into working through his paperwork, there was a knock, and with his permission, the door opened and a Death Eater appeared.

"Report," he said coolly.

While the Yule Ball was fun and all, and the fact that Harry had written to him a few minutes earlier, the moment he returned to his Voldemort persona, it'd just be another day of plotting and planning.

He will not, would never, forgive Dumbledore for murdering his beloved owl. And for that he'd  _pay._

It was just fortunate that he'd seen through the Headmaster's lies from the very first time he met him, or else he'd have forgiven him for it.

Alas, he could hold out grudges far better and for far longer than the usual person, and for that, he planned and plotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I did not have any inspiration for this chapter's title.
> 
> No, I will never wear skin-tight clothes.
> 
> And no, I will never follow a girl's usual wants and needs, unless I do actually need it.
> 
> Really now, people piss me off sometimes when they say "Wear make-up why don't you?" for the sake of seeing me wear make-up. I'd understand it more if you'd said that I'm so ugly that you want me to just wear make-up to cover it up or something, but for the sake of wearing make-up? No thank you.
> 
> *Had to get that out, and while I know that the people I talked about up there ^^ actually reads my fanfictions, I just want to write it anyway. :P
> 
> Also, I'm sorry for not updating this in a long, long while. No excuses from me! :9
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	7. Puppeteer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi~ I'm back! ^^ I've been busy this past month and things had happened that just threw me deep down into the slums (of my heart). Apparently I've been accused as something other than Pedophile and Philaphobic (or Genophobic, whichever it was)! Which is.... dun dun dun; Tranny! I have no idea what that is, but I'm inferring that it means transgender... :D But I'm not gonna defend myself against these accusations; these people don't know anything anyway.
> 
> The last accusation actually made me think; what about people with two genders (hermaphrodites) who choose to be a guy/girl later in life? Will they be classified as transgenders too, even though they technically are and aren't (as far as I know)? What about the people who are, let's say, one gender, but identifies themselves as another? Ones who didn't go to do the whole gender-change surgery thing? Are they also transgenders?
> 
> Sorry, I know that this is a very sensitive topic for some people, but I'm just curious. I just don't like confirming or denying what my gender is due to my own paranoia...
> 
> Okay, enough about that rant, enjoy this next chapter~

Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, was sitting on his throne, a special throne reserved only for Headmasters of Hogwarts. He had a dark expression on his face, and he looked as if he had aged more than just a few months. He didn't like it one bit, everything he was doing was being effortlessly thwarted by that Potter brat, and his sister is far too fiery like her mother for him to bend.

He listed in his head, the plans that he'd laid so carefully, meticulously, yet thwarted by a boy;

The loyalty potions that he fed the staff and student body in small, yet rather potent doses if consumed regularly, will always be cleared before the meal even started. He'd found out after he tried to talk to the Longbottom heir into destroying the Potter brat's and Malfoy's alliance. The confused and disgusted look he gazed at the Headmaster with, had made Albus confused at first.

That was until he checked the loyalty potions in the food the House-elves served.

Before it was served, it still had the potion he'd instructed them to put in. But in the middle of the mealtime, he checked again, and there were no traces of potion in it. At first he'd suspected that ungrateful, slimy Slytherin, Severus Snape, but he didn't even lift his wand. As the Headmaster knew that it was a piece of complicated magic, and with a portion as big as the Great Hall's, it'd also take a lot of magical energy and the use of a wand.

He scanned the teacher's table, but none of them really used their wands to summon things anymore, so he knew that they weren't the culprit.

He then started to suspect the student body, maybe the sixth and seventh years, but his eyes immediately went to Harry Potter. He found that before every meal started, he'd always lift his wand and tap it onto the dishes on the table, and a normally unnoticeable mist would travel through the Great Hall. It was a nullifying spell, a harmless one that nullifies all sorts of potions in food with no lingering effects.

He was the culprit, all this time, and he did it so naturally too... He's definitely far stronger than him.

This had thrown the Headmaster into such a huge rage that he'd completely trashed his office after he got back.

And not just that, the brat's ultimate neutrality had unified the whole of Hogwarts, no matter which House, Year, or age--something he didn't truly want to happen. He  _needed_ the Slytherins isolated so that no-one would defend them when he abolishes the House of Evil...

His conclusion was; Harry Potter is a bigger threat to him, and needs to be eliminated swiftly and carefully.

* * *

"Hey, Harry, got a minute?" Hermione asked, her eyes looking just a little bit crazed.

Harry tilted his head and gave her a beaming smile. "Sure!"

Hermione blushed a little and pulled him away from the crowded hallways. Classes had just ended for the day, and Professor McGonagall had just informed them of the upcoming exams in a few weeks. Hermione's eyes had literally widened so much that even  _she_ thought that her eyes were about to fall out.

"What is it?" Harry asked, his eyes looking at her inquisitively, and Hermione couldn't help but feel her heart melt at the sight. Harry is truly, just, too--

She closed her eyes and breathed in and out, to calm herself, and looked at him pleadingly.

"Please help me study for the exams!"

Harry looked surprised for a second and smiled widely. "Alright!"

The crowd around them, who'd been watching the two discreetly, began to whisper between themselves.

_That muggle-born's going to hog the male Potter for her own gain!_

And so, a new hot topic had started.

* * *

Madam Pince  _hated_ crowds. Especially bustling, noisy crowds. But what she loved the most was a quiet, yet filled library. She didn't know how, but the two things that she hated, and loved, was achieved at the same time, same place, due to one reason; exams. Usually though, it wouldn't be  _this_ crowded--even a few Gryffindors came! And they  _loathed_ going to the library, with the exception of a few!

And this all happened because of a certain Potter heir starting a study group. She grumbled in her heart, but seeing said heir also keeping peace in her haven kept her mum. It's rare to see such a young person respect the library rules.

Plus, he's adorable and treats her with the respect she deserved, so she let it slide.

Well, truthfully, she had one big misunderstanding; Harry didn't start a study group, but his peers voluntarily came to the library, and even lingered there, just so that they could watch over 'everyone's Harry' so that he wouldn't get hogged by a certain muggle-born.

Both Harry and Hermione didn't mind--they both thought that everyone was there due to exams, and they just saw Harry, who's the top in his academics, and went to him to ask. For questions he really couldn't answer, he'd direct them to the professors teaching said subject. But what's most surprising to Hermione was the fact that Harry could even answer a senior's question on a few subjects.

That prompted everyone from every Year to come to him to ask about a few things regarding their materials too.

Hermione, seeing that, had seen Harry under a brighter light. She vowed to herself to read further ahead and match with Harry, at least intellectually. Many people had respected Harry due to his extensive knowledge and his willingness to befriend anyone and everyone, become the peacemaker of Hogwarts, and his willingness to help those who are truly in need.

What's more, his humble and playful nature had tugged at many people's hearts, and he was more liked thanks to that.

But out of all these people, only Hermione would think of matching him intellectually.

* * *

Albus visited the library in one of those nights in which many people crowded Harry to ask him a few things. He smiled genially and cleared his throat, gaining many people's attention.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter. The library's quite lively tonight, don't you think?" he said happily, his grandfather persona making him look harmless.

"Good evening, Headmaster. The exams are upon us soon, so I think it's actually natural for the library to be rather crowded," Harry said with a charming smile.

"Hm, I agree," Albus nodded, his eyes sparkling. "But I'm here for a different matter, Mr. Potter. A word, please?"

Harry looked at Hermione, Draco, and Neville. The three of them looked back at him, with only Neville frowning, feeling that something was wrong. Harry turned his attention back to the Headmaster and nodded.

"Lead the way, sir."

After they left, the library became less crowded, and many went out the door to retire for the night. Neville looked at both Draco and Hermione.

"That's weird," he said with a frown.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"The Headmaster usually wouldn't personally fetch a student," Neville pointed out, in his mind the Headmaster's words about breaking apart Harry's and Draco's friendship replaying.

"That's true," Draco said contemplatively. "Something's definitely wrong."

Hermione, not understanding why these two would doubt the Headmaster, someone with power in school, frowned at them. "So what if he fetched Harry himself?"

Draco and Neville shared a look, understanding flashing between them, before turning back to look at Hermione. "I'm worried for Harry."

"How about we tail them?" Draco suggested.

"But--they're going to have a private talk, we shouldn't pry!"

"Let's just go. Come if you want, Hermione, but we're very worried..." Neville stood, followed by Draco. Not wanting to be left behind, Hermione stood hastily and followed after them, packing up her books and notes hurriedly. They didn't see the grey glint coming from between the bookshelves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, should I give this story a bad end, or a good end? /w\
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	8. Rose Potter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long delay, the plot sorta evaded my attempts at catching it. It's frustrating. :( And summer classes are totally not fun, like we don't even get any holiday :( I am totally never, ever doing this again. Other than that, bandori garupa has kidnapped me into the world of rhythm gaming and I can't believe I've played it for more hours than I've played Stardew Valley XD
> 
> And everyone wants a happy ending~ XD
> 
> This chapter's on Rose's POV, so enjoy~

"Rose, your brother talked to me earlier, and guess what?"

Rose turned to see Lavender Brown, her cheeks red and her breathing heavy, as if she'd just  _ran_ to where she was currently--sitting in the Gryffindor common room sofa, with the Fred and George to her left and right. Maybe she actually did, seeing as her usually styled, neatly combed hair was in disarray, and her nose was dotted with sweat--which,  _ew,_ was totally gross. Rose rolled her eyes and motioned for her to go on.

"His voice made me  _melt!_ It's super hot!" she squealed.

"And what is new about that?" Rose said with a hint of snark in her voice, feeling slightly jealous of the attention her twin brother was gaining.

"Aw, come off it," Lavender said with wiggling brows, until she realized that maybe,  _maybe_ Rose wasn't exactly the right person to talk to when it concerns her own brother... Especially the kind of talk that she'd had in mind when she practically  _flew_ to Gryffindor tower. For the most part, Lavender, Rose, and a few other Gryffindor girls, no matter their year, would sometimes gather around at night and gossip about a few wizards that struck their interest. It was usually those from Witch Weekly, but sometimes--most times--a few people from Hogwarts would come up in their... discussions.

Some had taken fancy to a Slytherin--Blaise Zabini--who was practically oozing sexual vibes, even though he probably didn't mean to do that. Others had taken fancy to a certain Cedric Diggory, Connor Dickinson, Regulus Black, and many others that Rose could acknowledge to be particularly hot or good-looking. But that didn't mean that Rose would  _ever_ take fancy on her own twin brother.

Lavender looked sheepish as she realized that, and Rose gave her a grin. "Go talk to Zayne. I heard her talking about my brother with Norwood before they went upstairs," she directed. Lavender beamed a smile at her and rushed upstairs to share her latest topic with the other two girls, leaving an amused and slightly irritated Rose behind.

Fred whistled, "Way to handle her, Rosy."

Rose shrugged. "I wouldn't want to her her fantasies about my own brother. Imagine listening to another boy telling you that about Ginny," she shuddered.

"Mate, that was an unnecessary mental image," George blanched.

"You were grinning, you deserved it," Rose glared. The twins laughed and rubbed her head affectionately, their amused smiles telling her that they were anything but repentant.

* * *

Between Rose and Harry, there wasn't really any kind of discord in her opinion. She just gets jealous easily, as he had Uncle Sev's attention far more than her, and between Uncle Siri and Uncle Sev, she honestly preferred to be with Uncle Sev. It didn't help that Harry's got Uncle Sev's attention more than anyone alive--except for his other godson, Draco, or Regulus, she supposed.

But Harry made it difficult for her to feel even remotely angry at him--because the truth is that he'd done  _nothing_ to garner such anger from her. Rather, he'd been very good to her, taking care of her like a good brother would. It made her feel embarrassed to be feeling such intense jealousy and anger towards him. Sure, she didn't exactly  _like_ him that much, but she still cares for him in a way a sister would.

She hated this feeling, it confused her. Why was she so angry at Harry, and yet care for him at the same time? Shouldn't anger and hate come hand-in-hand? Hating him seemed inappropriate, though, she thought, so maybe she disliked him, more than hate him?

Maybe that was it. Because anyone could dislike someone and yet care for them at the same time.

She'd concluded this at the age of eight.

* * *

She still didn't understand her behavior though. Sometimes, she just felt as if he wasn't supposed to be a part of her life, that he shouldn't have been born. But she didn't want him to  _not_ be born when he had, because... Because...?

Her head pounded as she thought, and Harry came over to her. They were nine. He channeled his magic towards her, healing her mind as her magic had accidentally wreaked havoc within it. His magic felt distinct, different from hers. She felt uncomfortable knowing this. When her head felt better, she didn't immediately pull away, and Harry didn't mind her leaning into him as he slowly pulled back his magic.

Moments pass by, and Rose clenched her fists into his shirt before releasing it, pushing him away. Harry just smiled at her and looked away, his eyes seemingly looking at a certain direction. She followed his gaze, onto a wall.

And yet he seemed to see something further than that. At that moment she envied him, and yet she didn't know why.

* * *

"Oh, by the way, I heard that your brother opened up some sort of non-official study group in the library," Fred mentioned off-handedly. Rose frowned at him and huffed, pouting.

"And what's that got to do with me?"

"Oh, nothing, just something you might want to know," George winked at her, his arm looping around Fred's shoulder in a warm, brotherly manner. To be honest, she'd always been jealous of their closeness and brotherly love, how they bonded through pranks and jokes. She didn't truly understand how they could be so close to each other, between her and Harry, there was almost nothing that could bind them together, except for their own blood. It wasn't her fault, even if their mother always said that she was the reason why. But she wasn't.

It was Harry's fault.

No one believed her when she claimed so. It wasn't that her mother was partial to him, not was it because Rose's attitude towards her brother was, well, mean. She did all that just so that she could get his attention--something that she could never capture. Harry was a great actor, no one could see through him, except her. She knew that, despite his observant nature, his serious looks and gentle laughs, his mind was never truly there. But there was one time, when she could see that both his body and mind was in the same place at the same time.

She didn't remember much, just that Harry had looked... truly happy at that point of time. She could remember vividly, his name--Tom Riddle. The only person who could catch Harry's attention fully.

She was envious of him. She'd hoped that they didn't ever meet again... but they did. It seemed like so, at least.

The Yule Ball hosted by the Malfoys, Harry had come back looking bright--he was practically glowing. The smile stretching across his face was so wide that she felt her cheeks cramp just from looking at him.

What was it that Tom Riddle had that made her so insignificant, that made everyone so insignificant, compared to him?

She sighed, she didn't want to think about it anymore. Her heart ached, hurt whenever she did, and it wasn't pleasant. She just wanted to sleep, but she was also worried about Harry's 'non-official study group' in the library. Thanks to that Granger girl, Harry's practically been sleeping in said library, and she wanted to remind him to go sleep at an appropriate time, but it was mission impossible--he's always surrounded by people who wanted to study. She could only sigh and climb the stairs to her bed, to sleep to escape all the talks about her twin brother.

She waved good-night to Fred and George and headed to her bed, not bothering to shower--washing her face and brushing her teeth was enough. Just as her head hit the pillow, her eyes drooping in drowsiness--

"Harry's been admitted into the infirmary!"

Her eyes were wide open with worry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh sorry this took so long DX This took one month to write, I'm not sure why this chapter was so difficult. D: *Rolls away
> 
> I'm not sure if I could update more in a short period of time, there this huge project this semester, and more small projects (which is as big as this project -_-") for each class and I am so... Ugh... And I've got those internship thingies next year for a whole year and... it's so busy here ;_; The good thing is that 5th semester is far easier with far more projects to balance it. Thank you for reading, and as always, this chapter is not beta'ed so I apologize for any mistakes I made.
> 
> (You guys might think that this is a filler chapter, and it is, the main point of this chapter is that last part about Harry getting into the infirmary. I'm looking forward to what you think might've happened in Dumbledore's office.... eheeehehhehe)
> 
> \----To be continued--
> 
> P.S. Earth Is Online and Escape The Infinite Chamber is so good X3


	9. Reincarnation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah this is a very long chapter but I hope this makes up for my sudden disappearance m(-_-")m It's December already omg ;w; the year is ending and that means one less year of living hn :0 I'm fairly active when it comes to reading novels so you might find my comment here and there somewhere...
> 
> The reason for my disappearance will be long so I'll put it in the end notes :0 Once again, sorry for the long wait! Hope you enjoy~ ;w;

Harry followed the Headmaster, wondering why he wanted to know how he was faring in Hogwarts. He didn't think that it was normal behaviour for the Headmaster to be so concerned about a students' life that much. He'd tried to get answers from the man himself, but all he received was a hollow smile that made his hackles rise--he felt like a prey following a predator into its' den. Whatever the Headmaster was planning, it shouldn't be anything good.

But he's the headmaster, he couldn't be  _that_  bad, right?

For the time being, Harry decided to give him the benefit of doubt--it was bad to assume things after all. Uncle Severus did say that that kind of mentality caused him so much grievances back when he was in Hogwarts... and even now, come to think of it. At least that was before Harry made it clear that Uncle Sev wasn't all that bad, and that he was his godfather, that did shock a lot of students, the upperclassmen especially. At least now, while Uncle Sev wasn't exactly getting warm greetings every morning, there were no more talks about him being an evil potions master, and there were a few people who looked at him differently than before.

"Chocolate Frogs," he heard the Headmaster say, and Harry found that they were already right in front of the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Harry watched, somewhat fascinated as the Gargoyle came to life and moved aside to let them both in. They climbed up the stairs in silence, until the Headmaster entered his office. "Please do take a seat, Harry. Lemon Drops?"

"No thank you, Headmaster," Harry politely refused. "Um, so what did you want to talk to me about?"

The Headmaster's eyes were cold as he gazed at Harry, and the feeling of being in danger intensified. He instinctively sat up straighter and his eyes discreetly looked around, finding places to hide, filtering what could and couldn't be used as a shield. Combat was something Uncle Severus had taught Harry, because sometimes when they were harvesting potion ingredients in the wild, many unexpected things could happen. There is no place that is absolutely safe, and danger seeks every opportunity to summon death to whoever suffers its' calamity.

Seeing the Headmaster slowly smile, Harry felt as if he finally understood what that sentence truly meant.

"Harry, my boy, I must ask you this; why do you use Dark Magic every meal time to poison other students' meals?"

Harry's mind blanked for a while.

"Pardon my bluntness sir, but what do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I meant. You've been poisoning the other students' food every mealtime with your Dark Magic. Ah, it must've been Severus wasn't it? He was the one that tutored you as you grew up, it's no wonder that you're dripping with Dark Magic at such a young age..."

"But Headmaster, to my knowledge, there is no such things as magic being 'Dark' or 'Light'; magic is magic, and it's up to the caster to choose what to use that magic for. Good and Evil doesn't begin with magic, it begins with a person's heart. Besides, Uncle Sev didn't do anything bad, he was just teaching me what he knew, just like every other professors in Hogwarts."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong, my boy. You are still young, so there is a lot that you don't know and haven't experienced yet. I, on the other hand, had been through much, much more than a boy your age has. And thus, I could tell that you've been using Dark Magic to magically put poison into the foods of the Hogwarts students. You may be able to fool many, but you could not fool me."

"But sir, the spell I used was a spell that removes all kinds of harmful substances in food, which is not part of the food itself. Even if you claim that it's a dark spell, it's a ministry-approved spell, and many Aurors learned how to cast it for when they are assigned to dangerous tasks that needs it."

"Even the ministry isn't all-knowing, my boy, they are after all still wizards like us; they make mistakes."

"But don't ministry-approved spells need to go through your approval first sir?"

Dumbledore's expression was grim, and Harry felt like he was soon approaching the other's bottom line. He could practically see that the Headmaster's patience level was nearing its' end.

"You're right, but then, how do you explain the Dark Magic that you're practically oozing off?" There was a hard tone in the Headmaster's voice, and Harry knew that if he kept going this way, then something dangerous will happen.

"Maybe it's not the spell itself, but something that I'm wearing? Like a cursed object or a dark tracking spell?" Harry suggested, but he himself knew that that was next to impossible. No one needed to put a tracking spell on him, whether it be 'Light' nor 'Dark', and he also didn't think that he was wearing a cursed object, or else he'd have been cursed long ago. He was feeling at a loss as to what the source was.

The Headmaster scrutinised him closely, trying to see where to hit. Harry was obviously innocent, but he needed a reason to make him stop casting that potion-remover spells.

Then it hit him; there was always a bracelet on his wrist, no?

"What about your promise bracelet, Harry?" he asked with a smile, his eyes dark with a dangerous glint.

Harry glanced at his promise bracelet. Tom did give it to him, and he did admit that it felt somewhat dark, but it was all due to Tom's magic affinity being like that. He couldn't possibly blame Tom's magic for being dark, right?

* * *

"Uncle Sev."

There was a knock on the door, and with a wave of his hand, it opened without a knock being sounded even once.

"Regulus? It's rare for you to visit," Severus looked at the teenager standing in front of his quarter's entrance. No, not a teenager anymore, almost an adult. One could clearly see that he was maturing, his face now sharper, his gaze more penetrating, and yet within them still contained an innocent ignorance. He wasn't fully adult yet, but he was definitely on the way to maturity. "Aren't you supposed to be in the library?"

"I was," he nodded, "but I fear that something bad is about to happen."

Severus raised an eyebrow, inquiry clear in his eyes.

"Headmaster Dumbledore had summoned Harry Potter, personally fetching him in the library."

"That is indeed very strange," Severus nodded.

"Uncle, I worry about him."

"Why would you?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. "I seem to remember that one tantrum you threw due to my negligence on accompanying you to Hogsmeade?"

"Uncle Sev! That was four years ago!" Regulus' cheeks reddened from the memory of how spoilt he acted back then. It was one of his more embarrassing moments. "It's not like I held a grudge against him because of that! Besides, he'd... opened my eyes to some things I was ignorant of before," he admitted.

"Is that so?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow. It seems like Harry was the reason why the young Black had found his soulmate so soon. The teen nodded, his eyes turning solemn.

"I'll go fetch him," Severus said in acquiescence. "Now please go back to the dorms, else curfew comes before you realise it."

* * *

 

"What do you three think you're doing? Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Granger."

The trio jumped in surprise. They were tailing the Headmaster until they disappeared behind the gargoyle statue, and they didn't know the password. Every attempt at guessing was incorrect, and Hermione was frustrated to no end. And now, they were caught by a passing professor, and they didn't know what to say. It wasn't as if loitering around in front of the gargoyle statue was prohibited, no, but doing so would raise suspicions. Especially when an unlikely group (a timid Gryffindor, the smart-to-the-point-of-annoying Hermione, and the Slytherin prince Draco) did it.

"We were just waiting for Harry, professor," Draco said smoothly. It was the truth... sort of. That didn't matter, though.

"Mr. Potter will be perfectly fine, even if you didn't wait for him. Knowing the Headmaster, he'll probably come out well after curfew," the professor scowled at him.

"Sorry professor, we're just very worried about him..." Neville said timidly. The professor's gaze softened, and she smiled.

"Well, just don't stay out for too long."

"Yes ma'am," the three said in unison, eliciting an amused smile from the professor. It wasn't everyday that you see two Gryffindors and a Slytherin agreeing to the same thing. If Severus knew... the thought made her smile wider.

"Minerva?"

Speak of the devil.

"Severus? Is something the matter?" she asked. The Potions Master's gaze slid towards the trio, who tensed the moment he spoke.

"I've been summoned," he said simply.

"Summoned? By whom?" Minerva asked with a frown.

"Do you even have to ask?" he drawled. It was by Regulus, so maybe she should've asked, he thought but kept his mouth shut.

"I thought you were here to fetch a lost Slytherin," Minerva teased, which made Draco glare at her.

 _'Maybe I did,'_ the Potions Master thought with a smirk, which Draco caught, and he redirected his glare at him. But there were more pressing things at hand, one of which was that there was a huge probability which one Harry Potter was in trouble and needed his help. Thought it seems like, at this moment, the one who would need help right now was the Longbottom Heir. He looked to be close to having a panic attack while trying to suppress his incoming hyperventilation. Which would be a problem that he didn't want to be a part of.

He had far too many problems at hand as it is.

"Well, if you could excuse me, Chocolate Frogs," Severus whispered the password, and the gargoyle statue moved.

The moment it did, though, loud screams came from the direction of the Headmaster's office, alarming everyone.

* * *

"Where did you get such a bracelet, Mr. Potter?"

The way the Headmaster worded his question made him feel on edge. Harry's defences shot up without his consent, and his voice had a slight edge to it;

"Why would you ask that, Headmaster?"

Dumbledore stroked his white beard, looking as if he was considering something. Then, his eyes flashed, as if figuring out something crucial.

"Did someone give it to you? Someone... from the dark side?"

"Someone did indeed gift this to me," Harry admitted, his gaze soft as he glanced at the bracelet. But once they returned to the Headmaster's normally twinkling eyes, they hardened even further. He wasn't aware of it, but Dumbledore could see it clear as day, as his eyes were tracking Harry's every move. Dumbledore was an intelligent man, if not a bit odd in the head. Harry was fully aware of that, and he had a feeling that he could correctly guess the identity of the one who gifted the bracelet to him.

With a knowing look in his eyes, Dumbledore said as if to inform him of a grave matter, "That person is a firm believer of the Dark, Mr. Potter. I'd suggest for you to turn yourself and that person to the authorities to prevent the rise of another Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes narrowed.

"No one would want another Grindelwald, now would they? I'm sure _you_ wouldn't want that too, would you?"

"You sound as if Grindelwald also did this, Headmaster."

Dumbledore's eyes went cold. Harry didn't notice it, as his gaze was turned to the bracelet on his wrist with his other hand caressing it.

"You might not know, but sometimes, your worst enemy is the one that truly knows you, more than you yourself do."

Dumbledore got up, and so did Harry. Only then did he see the layer of frost in the Headmaster's eyes.

"They wouldn't necessarily be the one you're most guarded against, but the one you trusted the most, the one that you've give your everything to."

The room felt colder with each word being said. Harry felt the danger mounting. He wanted to bolt out of the office, but his legs wouldn't listen to him.

"They wouldn't need harsh words, words that would condemn you to hatred, nor actions that would make you avoid them altogether. All they need would be your attention and a few sweet words, and you'll be the perfect puppet, and this world will once again be their stage, a puppeteer that everyone loves. _Stupefy._ "

Harry fell. He could only watch as Dumbledore grasped his chin and looked straight into his eyes. He knew what would happen next, and he desperately strengthened his Occlumency shields. But the more he strengthened it, the more force the Headmaster will use to break it. But seeing his determined and somewhat unhinged expression...

" _Legilimens._ "

The excruciating pain of having his Occlumency shields broken all at once didn't just stop in his head, but it continued to delve deeper, far too deep for it to even be possible. He could feel something breaking in him, and with the last of his conscious strength, he pushed out the Headmaster.

There was a scream.

He didn't know to whom it belonged to.

His ears were ringing.

And then there was darkness.

Blessed, quiet darkness.

And light.

... Light?

When he opened his eyes once more, he was lying on a grassy field.

But, he...

He?

Since when was he a guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ssso let's leave that there :3 I'm gonna try the thing I did last year, from the 24th of December until the 1st of January, daily chapters? :3 Hehe.
> 
> Reason:  
> I'm in my fifth semester :D Which I thought would be more relaxing but then reality went, nope, and I'm just sorta struggling? Internships start next semester and I'm really scared of not being accepted by the companies I applied to D: Even though I'm aiming for finishing everything (including graduation essays) in my seventh semester :/ Idk about where I'll work afterwards tho :v I'm hoping to become a freelance game developer, but I still wonder... Probably will be going here and there for a bit before I settle? Or an indie studio? I'm making no sense right now, I think I drank too much coffee D:
> 
> Another reason is because my computer sorta died. And everything just, poof. Waves bye-bye. And I go urgh and XmX. And just when midterms were coming and all my 3D models also went bye-bye (except the ones in Sketchfab). I'm honestly not faring any better and am not coping well. And I started translating stuff for fun. *Wondering if I could survive with translating stuff and publishing original stories oo;*
> 
> On the bright side, I've made all the required points to push this fanfic to completion! :D For this part anyways. There is gonna be one last story in this series. Until holidays come though... I don't know if I could survive cramming up all the assignments just so that I could enjoy this weird lil thing called holidays. What is holidays, is it edible ;w;
> 
> If you read that whole load of weird assortment of words, then ohmigash like, congrats. You're awesome, thanks for reading. But even if you don't, I still do hope that this chapter makes sense. :D
> 
> As always, any mistakes and whatever doesn't make sense is all mine :D BlackBriar has good songs btw uwu In The Arms Of The Ocean is now stuck in my head. I'm rambling again oof.
> 
> \---- To be continued --


	10. Blood For Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't seem to have talked much about the 'curse' in this series? I mean, how it works should've been explained somewhere already, that much I remember... or am I remembering wrong? Sorry guys I'm currently panicking and I'm not getting enough oxygen into my lungs (I'm nor hyperventilating don't worry, it's just a condition of mine :v) and if you want to skip this ramble go ahead.
> 
> So I have a 3D modelling class today, and the deadline for the final project is today, as in, like 3 hours or so, and I can't access my files. Like. Ugh. Did something happen to my hard disk? Have it reached the end of its' 'life expectancy' thingy? I'm not sure, but I swear 3D modelling has some sort of grudge on me. *sigh* And I didn't back up my files so all I can do is beg for more time? I'm not sure it'll work tho :'( The ones teaching 3D aren't professors but lab assistants and they can't do much to help.
> 
> I can make the basic stuff from blender and export it so that I could edit it in class or something like that, but lab classes don't give us access to the internet and I don't have any other flash disk or hard disks. I'll find a way for that but for now, I need to calm down.
> 
> So here's a new chapter, enjoy!

"He's stabilised for now," Madam Pomfrey said with a sigh. She then turned to look at the Infirmary guest, her gaze somewhat complicated.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"He should be," Madam Pomfrey nodded. Hermione's expression softened in relief, and she sighed tiredly.

But both Draco and Neville narrowed their eyes in suspicion, there was something that the infirmary matron wasn't saying. Sadly, they weren't in any position to ask, nor were they allowed to linger due to the late hour. Realising this, Madam Pomfrey's gaze turned stern and she ushered them out with Minerva following behind them. Once the children were out, she turned towards Severus. "There's something wrong with him," she stated plainly.

Severus' eyebrow rose in inquiry.

The infirmary matron sighed and her gaze went towards the boy who was lying on the infirmary bed. "He seems to be in a coma, but it's not a healing coma."

* * *

Clear blue skies with sparse clouds, distant mountains in the distance, green as far as the eye could see, it was both a familiar and unfamiliar sight. There were animals peeking between trees and shrubs, their appearance strange and fantasy-like. A cobalt blue horse with three horns on its' head came up, its body shiny as if marble, its' legs were feline-like with its' claws retracted. It looked majestic and gorgeous.

"Protector," it called.

Said protector turned her head towards the creature with a soft smile. "Yes?" Her pink lips stretched into a gentle curve, her green eyes gleamed under the sunlight, her long, black hair swayed gently with even the slightest movements. The creature lowered its' head as she got up, neighing happily when she patted it. "What is it?"

"He's here again."

"Again?" she asked curiously.

"Again," the creature confirmed.

"Alright, I'll go take a look."

The creature neighed and happily offered her himself, letting her ride him.

She's the forest protector, she protects the forest and everything within it. All her life, she'd devoted herself to be the protector, and both nomads and creatures respect her for it. In all her life as a protector, though, she'd never met someone quite like this.

A few months ago, a nomad man came. It was normal for nomads to come and go, so even if she felt him coming, she didn't do anything. As long as he doesn't violate the forest's laws, she'll be fine. But here's the thing; nomads usually come and go like the wind, only resting and taking what they need before moving on. He... This man seemed to have settled here, cutting down branches and making a home for himself. It was rather curious why he didn't use caves and make those cone-shaped homes made of dried animal skins.

She couldn't help but let her curiosity overcome her, approaching the man's odd tent made of branches and wines, and observing what the man did. All he did though, was hunt for the day's meals, plant grass, and chipping away at stones and fallen trees, making more and more odd items. One day, she found that the grass that he planted weren't grass at all, but edible vegetables. She'd dug one up, a weird white log-like vegetable, something that she'd never seen before, and taking a bite out of it.

It made her teeth hurt, and she couldn't help the pained cry that left her lips. Why was it so hard? Why couldn't she bite it like other edible stuff she'd eaten before? He clearly saw the man eat these edible vegetables, then why couldn't she? Lost in her thoughts, she continued to observe the white log in her hand, trying to find out how the man had eaten it. Then, the white log was taken away. When she turned around, the man was right behind her.

Surprised, she jumped away and hid in a tall tree. She peeked at the man, who was looking straight at her, which made her feel scared and hide once again.

After a while, she heard the man chuckle, and she peeked again. This time, she could see him, still looking up at her. With the light shining through the forest, the man's face was highlighted, and there was a halo all around him. He looked like an angel.

Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't understand why it would. She also felt as if she was suffocating, being looked at by those pair of red, red eyes that seemed to overflow with amusement. Things were getting awkward, and she didn't know what to do. Her instinct told her that she should flee.

And she did.

* * *

"What?!"

Voldemort hissed, his eyes narrowed in anger, his red eyes flashing with something dark. He had just gotten the information regarding what happened to Harry, his Harry, and him being in a coma due to whatever the Headmaster had done.

Severus also had a dark look in his eyes, his aura equally as frightening as his at the moment. "The Headmaster is currently being questioned by the Aurors, but I doubt that it going to produce any results. He does have the Aurors in his reach too."

Severus took a few deep breaths to calm down, as angry as he was, throwing a temper tantrum wouldn't solve anything. He'd tried to bring Harry out of his coma, but for some reason, even his mind had shut down, leaving him with nothing but emptiness.

Voldemort was quiet, and Severus didn't know what to make of it.

"Leave."

The potions master, who was deep in thought suddenly heard the other's words.

"But, my Lord--"

"You are dismissed."

He needed time alone.

Severus widened his eyes, understanding what he meant. Harry was the one he'd chosen for whatever reason, even if it went against his morals for letting such a young boy be with someone three, maybe even four times his age, wasn't there a reason to his actions? Long ago, he'd speculated about it. Now, he was still speculating, unable to find the logical reason. It wasn't as if he could ask something like that from Voldemort, it was one of the most private things he kept to his heart, so it'd feel like a violation to ask.

"Yes, milord."

Severus bowed and left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, a powerful, raw magical energy burst forth, destroying everything in that room.

How dare that old coot do that to his Harry?

He'd taken him once.

He won't let him be taken once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am never in the right state of mind when I start writing, if you're wondering.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> \---- To be continued --


End file.
